


Passage

by AlexanderMBush



Series: A New Age - FFXIV [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV Spoilers, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Prequel, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderMBush/pseuds/AlexanderMBush
Summary: In the realm, many distinct faces and beings inhabit the world. In various ways, they embodies their own story.This, is one of them.
Series: A New Age - FFXIV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577266





	Passage

  


_~In the so distant Past..~_

  


Across the Jade Sea, lies a nation called Thavnair: isolated from the other continents, Thavnair resides a vast amount of individuals from those in academic purposes of alchemy--to alluring and captivating dancers. And within the capital city, Radz-at-Han; lies all sorts of people.

As the denizens of Radz-at-Han, a man overlooks the city; with an expression of paranoia creeping in. He looks back into his room, and gives a sigh of brief relief and relaxation; as he enters slightly. As he looks to the bed, lies a small child with pinkish hair, sound asleep.

"..My girl.." the man whispered. "Why must we do this." He goes and bends his knee, getting close; and calmly rubs the child's hair, as she gives a slight snoring sound. "..I know why we must.." The man continued to whisper, being careful with his words. "If only to safeguard, what you mean to me, this world.."

As the minute passes, he stops; and stands up; turning to the window as a gentle breeze cools the two. The man closes his eyes, and goes into thought.

_'...Mother Hydaelyn..why must you put this child's life to this type of a journey..'_

* * *

The man looks ahead, as he peer's out of the door in the room. _'...And now's..my chance..'_ The man looks back to the sleeping child, as the room is now locked. He leaves a note, along with a basket of fruits in the center of the room. _'..If I don't do this now, we lose our chance to leave Thavnair.'_ The man takes a deep breath, and as he exits the room; he closes the door quietly, not to disturb the child. "Now." The man says, as if exerting a sense of confidence to himself. And as he speaks, he begins to move quietly, and leaves the inn, entering within the crowd. 

As the day progresses, he looms around in the city, keeping notice if he's been detected; to quietly inspect around. Eventually, he arrives to a small tavern; named "The Hornet's Den", as patrons enter and exit at random intervals. 

He enters the tavern, feeling as the atmosphere embodies a cocky and stubborn tone to the patrons. He finds a booth to the far end of the tavern, open to sit in without any other patron's in the seating, and proceeds. Sitting down, he takes a deep breath, and rests a hand on his head. As the minute passes by, a waitress proceeds to stand next to the table. "Ah, welcome to The Hornet's Den good sir, when we make sure to sting you the best of Thavnair!" She gives an exuberant and carefree vibe. "What might you be interested in for today?"

The man looks to her, and gives her an assertive glance. "Give me a Viper, on the rocks."

"mm-hmm, anything else?"

The man paused for a second, and then gestured for the woman to get closer. As she does, he whispers. "I would like a Devil's bite as-well; at the earliest convenience."

As the woman moves slightly away, the face she gives is a cautious and nervous expression. "A-alright sir, please allow some time for your order." Before the girl could turn, the man grabbed her wrist carefully, and handed her a handful of golden gil. She looked back at him, nodding quietly. She returned the nod, as he letted go of her wrist. As she went to make the order, the man looked around to notice if anyone payed attention, without much paying attention except for a slight few who were staff of the establishment.

Soon after, a Viper with an group of pebbles in the cup was handed to him; as he glanced at the cup and then to the one who gave him. As the staff left him be, he chuckled. 'Didn't think they'd take that one seriously.' He removed the pebbles and began to drank; as a loud voice came from the left. 

"As I live and breathe!" The man looked, to see a woman with large pointed ears and a tail, both in a purple color, proclaimed to the man in the booth. She sat to the opposite end. "Fancy seeing you around here, love; especially at a time like this..!"

The man sighed, as he noticed the room paying small attention to the booth now, mainly from the loud Miqo'te.

"It's sooo good to see you around here again, especially if you're looking for more work." She spoke cockily. "But of-course, that's if you are here for that. I am always interested in for someone with your aptitude in style and substance."

The man sighed, as he spoke quietly. "I'm here for the transport job. If you don't mind, I'd rather get that locked in now before someone else claims it, O-stoki."

"Then you are in luck, as the transport job from here to La Noscea is here..!" She spoke, as from one of her vest-sleeves lies a small note. "A small smuggling group is wanting to have a group of garlemald tech to the edge of La Noscea, gods know why, and they need someone here to help defend them and aid in ensuring things don't get too rocky..sound's like a perfect job for the likes of yourself. That said, why would you even want this job?"

"...that's on a basis that I don't need to explain." The man quietly stated, with a sense of anger.

"Oh? But I believe it does. Especially considering that you haven't taken a job like this one before." O-stoki began to speak. "It is my business here at The Hornet's Den, as the lead of this region's bounty guild, I think it's only fair for me to know why you of all people would want to do a job as..rigorous as this one."

'...why am I going to regret this.' The thoughts come in, as the man moves closer to the table, leaning as he looks to the miqo'te with a cold stare. "I am doing this, as a chance to move towards larger jobs. For your sake, O-stoki, I would very much like this job." He leans back to the chair.

As O-stoki looks to the man, she gives a sigh and pauses. She moves the metal note. As the man moves to grab it, she holds his collar as he had done to the waitress prior. "If this is for what I think it is, then you should pray to who you believe that you don't screw up. For the sake of the guild, and your own interests." She lets go of his collar, as he grabs the metal note. He proceeds to exit the booth, as he's about to leave. Before he is, he is stopped by the voice of O-stoki. "May the blessings of this world guide you, Dalamic." O-stoki bows, as she leaves the room; allowing Dalamic to leave.

* * *

The man named Dalamic, exited out of The Hornet's Den, and gave a sigh of anger. "Not the way I expected things to go..oh well," he looks onward, noticing the darker times and the fewer amounts of people; as he looked to the metal note. The instructions gave it with a firm time of the twilight. "..A long night ahead.."

As the man looked to the sky, he pondered while walking back to the inn on what will have to go down for his plan to work. Needless to say, this was a one-way stop for him and the child. But the risks he is thinking makes the situation as problematic as a massive one. The job is simple, protect the ship from whatever the ocean has to throw. But it's what he's defending, that worries him so. Perhaps to him, a few hours of rest will figure things out. And hopefully, things can be done in a simple way.

As he arrived to the inn, he noticed that of a growing quiet that was..unnatural. He had to be composed, and quietly entered at a brisk pace; gesturing to the lobby with a wave. He continued, proceeding in the lower hallway towards his room, as he runs more and more; seeing that his door was visibly broken down. "Nonononononno--!"

He rushed in, seeing the room was destroyed; with nothing of the child to be seen. _'WHAT HAPPENED.'_ He rushes to find her in any of the hiding spots within the room, to no abuse; as he threw the bed into the wall with a loud scream of anger. As he looked down, he noticed a bit of fur caught; with bits of blood leading from the spot of purple fur to the window. When he looked out to the window, he saw some of the blood continue on the roof directly next to the inn. 

"Seven hells!" Dalamic turned, seeing a woman look in shock; the innkeep. He looked with anger, and threw a large satchel of gold to her. 

"Here." He turned back, and leaped out of the window and onto the roof. As Dalamic ran, he jumped over rooftop after rooftop; with a frantic and terrified pace. _'Why now, why here!'_ the thoughts screamed at him, in anger of what has occurred. And that, he could've only noticed it earlier if he had the mind to do so. But for the moment, what mattered most, was to find the child; and to get her to safety. That was all that mattered, it had to be.

Soon he arrived at the harbor, seeing the boat; as he observed carefully. Dalamic looked; frantically wanting to find her. "Not there, not there, not--" He stopped, and saw as the reflection of O-stoki was angled for him to see via a mirror from a distance; as she looked out to the boat with a discomfort.

* * *

"Have it be done, and if Dalamic comes--you know what to do." O-stoki says to a man in imperial garbs. The imperialist nods, and leaves her be. She looks into a mirror within the room, noticing the slight wound. "Tch," she pricks at her wound. As O-stoki looks, she hears the whimpering of the child, looking at the miqo'te with fear in her eyes. O-stoki looks to the child. "Oh can it child. Be docile for me while the imperialists take you..don't even know why they wanted you to begin with."

"What did I say about getting into this matter of mine?"

O-stoki hears the voice of Dalamic in surprise; and doesn't turn to face him. "Heh, I suspected you'd be here for this child..you know how easy it was to get her?"

"Best be careful with you're words..I wouldn't want you to do say something you'd regret." Dalamic states, with an aggressive vigor.

"Do you realize what's at stake?" O-stoki says, unflinching. "It wasn't too long when Garlemald had agreed to a deal to stay out of this nation's business, as long as we co-operate in the tradings of items and equipment. It's only interesting to me, that they'd want to have a single Hyurian child out of anyone, let alone personally going out of their own way for."

The man did not speak. 

"Why go soft for one child, when you could be one of the best in this nation. I know what you've done, and you would've made a fine member of the military. Hells, you'd probably be a great general. And yet--here we are, with you risking your neck."

Dalamic gripped his sword from his waist, waiting as he nodded to the child; with her backing closer to the wall; with O-stoki noticing. "What I do to protect my people, O-stoki--" before he could react, she grabbed a blunt blade next to her on a table, swinging it at the man; but as she swung, O-stoki couldn't register as he had sliced the arm clean off from her. As the blood splattered into the room, she gave a painful scream, shouting in her native language; cursing at him profusely. He looked to the child, seeing if she was alright; as she had not been stained by any of the blood. "What I do..does not concern you, viper."

Without a word, he quickly cleans and sheathes his sword, going quickly to embrace the child. He could hear as she was embraced, crying from the child. "It's okay, it's okay my Dia." He releases her slightly, and tries to wipe away the tears. "I am here now, I will protect you."

As he hears the sounds of those from the outside, he grabs her as the two begin to run. As he leaves, he throws a box to the pained woman. "You try to come after her, and I'll aim for your head."

* * *

Within the harbor, he runs; carrying the child and avoiding the imperials. And as he does, he comes across the boat marked for the west. "This is it.."

He jumps to the boat, as he spots a group of traders ducked. They look to the jumper, and instinctually grab their blades. But before they can make a strike, he throws up the metal note. "Garlemald invaders have come to seize what's in this boat. I will hold them off, as you set sail." As the words process, they wait; as a captain exits from an opening, seeing the note. "If you need further proof, then you can ID me as Dalamic Penfield when you arrive. All I ask, is to protect this child, and to see her to the island. Please.."

As he looks to the captain, Dalamic gives a pleading look. "Please.."

The captain looked onward, seeing the signs of more Garlemald reinforcements coming. "As you wish..sir Dalamic. Will you be needing us to pick you up somewhere to help for the rest?"

Dalamic shook his head hesitantly. "I'm afraid that might not be possible for me. I apologize.."

The captain looked to Dalamic, and then nodded. "Set sail for La Noscea!" 

As the man shouted, the crew began to ready; as Dalamic looked around. He then returned to see the child confused. "..Da.." 

"It's quite alright, my child." Dalamic said, letting go of the child as he lowered his knees to her. "Daddy has to go do his work now. You will be going somewhere new, and I have given you a map. I would like for you to follow it, and from there; you will be safe. I will find you, my daughter; I promise you this."

"Da..daddy?" The child says, growing increasingly more and more scared of the wording. "Are you going..to go with mommy?"

Dalamic looked in surprise. And then gave a smile. "I'm only going where mother wants me to be. And eventually, you will not be alone..so please, will you be strong? For your pop's sake?"

Hesitantly, the child nodded.

"Good..now, my darling Diane..be strong, for daddy." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, and embraced her. Dalamic knew he wouldn't likely make it back, but he couldn't let her know. He needed her to be strong. He needed her to be ready. And he may of not of been able to prepare her for this, but deep down..he knows it is time. "Take care, my sweet." He released her from his embrace, and jumped off of the ship.

As he watched, the boat began to head off; as he saw her heading to the edge, watching him. Dalamic turned, and saw as the Garleans began to arrive in full force; with weapons in hand.

Dalamic looked to them, and took a deep breath. As he stood there, the one thought remained; in his mind.

'..Mother _Hydaelyn...I will see you in the scattered wind..'_

* * *

  


As the seas rocked the boat, the captain of the ship looked onward to the horizon, with the sun beginning to rise in the east. He looked at it, with thoughts. For all his hire was worth, he fulfilled his job to an extent. Especially when pitted on the subject of the Garleans, there are worse ways things could've happened. But as he thinks upon what could've transpired, he saw as on the edge of the ship, the child kept looking to the direction of the nation. "..Poor kid..at that age too."

He began to walk towards the edge of the boat, as he stood next to the child. He was good with kids, knew what to say; and had hopes it would work here. "So, you doing alright there lass?" The captain looked at her, giving a smile. "You will be ecstatic to see what's in the sea. Especially as we got a lot of places to be before we get to our destination. I assure you, you will be so happy."

All he got, was silence. The man thought further, and decided to continue.

"Would you like for me to fetch some food? Must've been a long night for you I'd wager. Come on.." He had grabbed her by the hand, with the child resisting. The captain was surprised; but it wasn't unexpected. "..Tell me, what is your name? I would like to help you in any way that I can." He let go of her, and sat to her side; waiting. The minutes passed, as she looked to the man, with him giving an ernest smile.

"My..my..my name?"

"Aye, everyone has one. Such as the way of Captain Cro-cini."

She registered the name, and then turned her head down. "..My name is.."

* * *

_**Diane Penfield.** _

**Author's Note:**

> The prelude to a new journey begins..
> 
> This is based on my character from FFXIV, Diane Penfield. I wanted to do something different, as a means of practice, and to test the waters. I hope to do more tests with her in the future, as I have some really cool and unique ideas.
> 
> The reason why I went to this route, was actually in-part that I had this idea in my head for a long time. But I wanted to test it, and with established races and settings; I wanted to do something unique enough to stand out. I would love to explain further why I did this, but that'll be for another day.
> 
> The idea comes from stories like The Mandalorian and LOGAN, using the chance to write for a relationship between a child and adult. But in this case of FFXIV, it takes place far before the events of the Calamity and before the events of even the original base game; existing as a separate story within the universe. I also wanted to shine a light on the Miqo'te in some way, and wanted to do it with a female character that at a glance; could be seen as that of an simple and interested party in the terms of politics. But that as the story goes, the ties she has to Imperials, is more prevalent. Dalamic is also an interesting example, and I would rather not get involved on him; but there is a reason to why he does mean to protect Diane. And that, can be seen as we go further.
> 
> But yeah, that's all the pomp I have in me, so for the time being; I hope you enjoyed this little..side-story.


End file.
